Wicked Game
by RavenInDarkness
Summary: Raven's back and so is her vampire loving hubby! A documentary crew is coming in to record Superjail life, but are they really there to record or to break someone out? Not if Raven ad Alice have something to say about it!
1. Chapter 1

Raven steped out into the sunlight of Superjail. Her long glistening black hair swirled around her like a sheet of night. She liked the sun but had to make sure to put lots of lotion on her skin so it wouldn't burn or (ick) tan. Speaking of which, Raven pulled a teensie tobe of sunbloc out of her cleevage. She rubbed the lotion into her skin vegoriously.

"It puts the lotion on its' skin or else it gets the hose again!" Raven spun around ready to lay some kung fu on a creepy inmate but it wasn't an inmate. It was her husband! The Warden!

"Dar-ling! You know that movie creeps me out! Can't you say something sexy when you come behind me?" The Warden grinned and smooched Raven.

"You need to come in and look over these papers with me. I need your… input. Badly."

My… input or my INPUT?" Raven made the first word lude sounding.

"Both, hopefully. But I need you to help me with this one paper I'm sending- someone wants to do a documentary on Superjail! I want us to be the stars!" Warden grinned over at Raven. Ever since he got into vampire movies Warden had visons of being the next Robert Pattinson.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the office where piles of paper lay everywhere. Warden picked up a piece and waved it at Raven's face. "Here's the summary for them to go by and here's the damage agreement- they know it's nicer here (especially since you got here) but jails are dangerous!"

Raven read over the documents carefully. Everything looked good. She wished jarred was here but he was on honeymoon with Jerise for another week. The documentary would be finished before he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

The documentarists piled around Superjail. They'd just gotten in an hour ago and were setting up. Everything looked so awesome. The cameramen had gotten a good picture of Warden and now they were taking pictures of her.

"Yeah, lean back like that. Can you take a sexy pic?" Raven nodded. "Put your finger in your mouth like you are sucking. Yeah…"

Raven posed and voged for the camera. She'd always watned to be a model but she didn't want to trow up a lot like all supermodels had to for each runway show. Hot Topic had asked her once or twice since she was in superjail but she'd said no- she didn't want to be away from her true luv.

She smoothed her hot pink Bettie Page dress and got up. "So which part of this place u wanna shoot first? We've got awesome doctors and a great theater."

The director Carl shook his head. He was tall and handsome like Johnny Depp. His eyes glinted at her warmly. "I wanna see what makes sueprjail tick and that's the prisoners. Will you show me around?" Carl reached out for Raven. She flushed a little and took his hand. She was jst showing him around.

Warden glared daggers at Carl when he left. "He better not be going after my gloom cookie or I'll do something! Something forceful! JAILBOT!!!!"

Jailbot broke through the office wall. Raven had made a door for him but he still wouldn't use it. He liked wall breaking. "Jailbot! Watch that director- I think he's lusting after our little Raven!" Jailbot's face showed a big X. He didn't like that idea ither. Jailbot went out the hole and followed the two of them stealthily.

Meanwhile a group of prisoners paced.

"He's going to be here any minute- he promised."

"Yeah, Carl keeps his promises. He's going to break us out and then we'll go rob a bank and kidnap a famous person!" Pete crossed his legs as he lay back on his bunk. His brother Carl always kept his word.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl was charming but there was something about him Raven didn't trust. He reminded her of the old fairytale about wolves in sheep's clothing.

"Soo… what do you do around here for fun?" asked Carl. He winked at Raven.

"My HUSBAND." Raven said pointedly.

"Chill hon, I'm just a big flirter." Carl gripped Raven's hand tight. "Show me where the prisoners are?"

"Sure, let me get Alice."

Alice had previously changed herself to Al in an attempt to be manly for Raven, but now she'd gone back to being plain old Alice. Raven had a sneaking suspicion it was because of Bruce, UltraPrison's weird prison guard- the two talked a lot lately. Alice was in one of the cells giving a dep tissue massage to one of the prisoners who had been good lately. At least she htough it was a massage- the guy was shrieking & Alice had her hands all over him, so it probably was.

"Alice, this guy wants to see prisoners." Aliice grunted and led them to various cells. One of the cells had a bunch of guys who got sorta quiet when they saw them, but was probably just nervous about the camera. Neither she nor alice saw Carl flash his fingers for 10 at the cell.

After a few hours of recording they stopped for the night. Raven snuggled into bed with her darling while Alice went down to her room for her nightly mask.

Carl sneeked out and knocked on the cell bars. "Hey guys, I'm here!"

"Bout time! We're hating it here- this jail is wack!" Pete grinned at his brother Carl. "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Hm… right about…" Carl put a bunch of putty looking stuff on the cell. "NOW!" The plastique exploded, nearly beaning one of the guys with it.

The guys all ran off into superjail as an alarm went off.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Raven jumped out of bed, her silk teddie tight on her skin.

"It's a jailbreak! Get into the panic room- I don't want you hurt! I'd die if you got hurt!" Warden pushed her towards the door. The panic room was surprisingly down the hall rather than in the bedroom. He turned towards a panel that shot out of the wall and turned nobs.

Raven ran down the hall, but was stopped by a big figure. At first she thought it was Alice but it was really Carl! And he was with prisoners!

"Ah man, we ran into the fuzz. Pretty fuzz, though…" Carl grabbed Raven. "I'll take you with me- you're too fine of a piece to be with a jerk like him. I'll make you my girl." Raven struggled but was held tight.

"HELP HELP HELP!!!" cryed Raven. No one herd her at all. Except…

Alice burst into the room and pounded on one of the prisoners. Carl and Pete ran off with Raven. Jailbot then crashed into the wall- this was what he was waiting for.

Jailbot grabbed Pete and started beating him against the wall. Carl hesitated, but ran off further with Raven. "I'm not going to jail! You're my prisoner and no one will harm me if I have you!"

Raven glowerd, then stopped. She waited until they were almost outside of superjail and Carl had stopped so he could rest. Raven put her finger in her mouth and posed sexy.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do something so… rash before. It makes me so hot!" Carl grinned and rubbed her leg. Raven tried not to vomit, even though he was totally Johnny Depp hot. Carl started coming on her and then Raven moved quickly. She kneed him in the crotch and broke his nose.

"you… you… you-" the next word was cut off as Jailbot broke through another wall and caught Carl.


	5. Chapter 5

A day later Jared came back to find part of the jail destroyed. He'd been sad to leave Jersis for Ultraprison, but he knew that the mistress needed her to help take care of the babby.

"What went on here?"

The Warden beamed. "We stopped a jailbreak- well, Raven did."

Raven grinned, her ruby red lips quirked upwards. "I had some help- Alice & Jailbot."

Jared sighed. Business as usual and he'd have to find a way to put the jail back together. It was good to be home.

Raven and the Warden went off together and he smooched her. He'd done so repeatedly a lot after Carl was caught. "Well, I guess I'm not going to be in a movie anytime soon. I'm glad you're ok though."

"Hey honey… I've got something to tell you!" Raven smiled at him. "I got us a part in a movie!"

"WHAT/!?! Which movie?" The Warden was curious.

"New Moon!!! The second part to Twilight!!! We're going to be extras! They know you can't leave the jail, so they're going to do special computer graphics to put you in it!" The Warden spun Raven around and around.

It was a good day.


End file.
